Old and Still Not Accustomed to Sleeping at Night
by Pebbled Paradise
Summary: 3rd CHAPT! Fi broods over her encounter with the OSSN -- coincidentally, they're thinking of her also. Hints galore, plus naive humor.
1. Retrospect

Disclaimer: So Weird belongs to Disney. This story belongs to me. Flame it and you will be fated to a venture into an endless sea of corny Disclaimers. R/R, though!!!! And heck -- if worst comes to worst -- FLAME IT!! I'll use it to inspire edginess!!  
  
A/n: I just wrote an Even Stevens fic, ** Ren and the Masses **. It's not funny or stupid, but the plot is random: it seems more like my feelings than Ren's. I dunno where the hygiene expert came from. If you get the chance, that one is lacking reviews also.  
  
a/n: I wrote that Fi used a deadjournal. Pardon my judgment, but I doubt she would use a livejournal.. I just pictured her with something poetically pessimistic.  
  
  
  
  
I was once again latched onto my laptop. We were on tour again -- the whole family. Mom and Jack. The Bells. And Annie. And her little cat companion.  
  
It was seven months (approximately... Maybe longer) ever since our encounter with the OSSN Vampires and Jack's near-undeath experience. I typed vigorously on my deadjournal:  
  
  
  
**" I'm glad Jack is still obsessing needlessly over his academics. I always respected him for succeeding so well, and being neurotic always insures success. I would tell him that, but I'm still afraid of bringing up the OSSN subject. It makes us feel squeamish.  
  
On my message board, I posted "The OSSN is just a cover up for a really sick scam." Of course, I could not expose them as vampires, because people would think it was SPAM _ and _ I would be doing the bloodsucking leeches a favor. But I was still accurate in what I wrote. They must have been sick, if Jack woke up on a steel table with his shirt ripped open and a guy with ridiculously bleached hair practically draped over him and leaning towards his neck. "**  
  
  
  
I pulled away from the computer in a state of horror, disgust, and awe melded together, as this scene registered in my mind. I was suprised Jack hadn't been severely traumatized. I already was, just thinking about it. Was he still scared? He thought that his encounter had been with crazy sicko people. _He_ thought that he could have been one of those Lifetime Channel "Unmentionable Acts" cases. It was kind of unsatisfying that it were only vampires who did the deed... But I guess there's a _rational_ explanation for everything. I continued with my entry.  
  
**"Could Jack have died? Could Mom and I have died? It's a scary thought. Seriously. I'm pretty shocked too -- which is odd, because I've 'almost died' practically every weekend at 4:00 PM Eastern Time. But this offended me even more than banshees or ghosts ever had. Maybe it's because there's just something more erotic about vampires... How they seduce people before sucking their blood and stuff. But it's downright 'gag me'-like, to think that they did that to my _brother._ I guess I should feel lucky that he can take care of himself, though."**  
  
I hung my head in solemn reverence for Jack. I thought he was parochially obsessed with school all tne time. I suppose sometimes, people aren't what they seem. I began to type again, this time not quite as swiftly, but slowly and at an even pace.  
  
**"So.... I guess what is is what is...... Um..... It's a shame..... Jack was so concerned with his tie....... And stuff.......... But I helped him tie it........... He was so happy when I told him I'd join OSSN........... He thought Pete liked me........... Maybe he did............. Do I like him? ............. I don't know............ He had made a pact with a reddish worker who wanted to condemn my family to a life of thriving on other people's souls............ Ooh, the tie. Yes. Right. I knew how to tie it because I helped Clu with his. He's so clumsy! But in a comical way. He's always the relief in situations like these. Like when he came in with water glasses when Annie and Molly had those fire hallucinations.. He's funny. Sweet. Smart. Dumb. Blissfully -- ey... "**  
  
Okay. Apparently I had lost interest in _Pete._  
  
Shaking my head airily and humming a tune with a much different lilt to the previous thoughts I was composing, I continued to type on my laptop. I was oblivious to the fiery red eyes fixated on me from outside, pressed up against the window, even though we were driving at 60 mph on a tight freeway.  
  
Brent.   
  
Associates Rita, Paige, and former associate Peter. Last names are confidential.   
  
Credentials: Online Student Support Network  
  
_"Sassy Number 5? Love that perfume."_  
  
A minute later,Clu entered the room.  
  
  
  
  
a/n: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT TO WRITE CLU INTO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BTW, I have a collaborating penname with StageSage2. It's called Loss of Penname.  
  



	2. No Offense to Gabe Fans - This is Mere P...

Disclaimer: So Weird ain't mine, and me ain't got none bananas!!! With that said, this story is mine. Read and review it, please!!!!!!  
  
A/n: Greenness allusions will be understood by Tabetha.. It's just a pretty color!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Everything changed instantly as Clu entered. The room seemed to lighten a little bit, and it got warmer, and I could have sworn a pair of yellow, batlike eyes scurried away outside the window. I blinked, and then looked at Clu. He looked back numbly.  
  
"Jack must be really excited about Gabe coming tomorrow, huh?" he initiated finally.  
  
I cringed. How would my scheme to occupy Annie with stalking my brother ever succeed if that angel-wearing, vampire-uneducated woman wormed her way into the household?  
  
Okay, it's not like I had always held a grudge against Gabe. It all started after I did a lot of thinking about the safety of my family, and of the Vampires. Sure, it had been Gabe who had saved Jack with the Angel necklace, but she was also the person who established him as an OSSN supporter. Now, the OSSN, or whatever they called themselves secretly, knew who we were, and knew where to find us. Oh heck, as if they really would try!  
  
The bat-eyes glistened vaguely again, and then disappeared, just to insure that I would eat her words in retrospect.  
  
"A Gabe? What is a Gabe?" I scratched my head perplexedly.  
  
"Oh, come on, Fi; tell me you remember your brother's 'angel'!"  
  
"I certainly do not. Please, enlighten me; tell me your angel thesis."  
  
"You're the one with all the angel/weird stuff thesayses -- I mean, thaysayses -- I mean, thooseesis.... "  
  
"Thesises, dahling." My eyes flashed in result to the familiar event of which Clu mispronounced words.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We smiled at each other airily: we scarcely acknowledged the entrance of Jack and a snowy - skinned girl with sunbaked hair that cascaded down her back and over her shoulder. I knew her all too well.  
  
"Hellooo, Gabe!" Clu greeted musically.  
  
"Hi Gabe-_riel_," I coughed. Clu snickered. Jack shot me a chiding look. Then he turned his attention back to his beloved and smiled adoringly.  
  
"Look what Gabe bought me!" he cried with glee. Clu and I looked at each other with shared skepticism.  
  
"Another _angel_?" I remarked, and snorted.  
  
Jack narrowed his eyebrows. "As a matter of fact, yes, she did."  
  
Gabe beamed in delight. I stared at them. Then I rocketted out of the room in an attempt to conceal my wildly raging laughter. Clu, who shared the same mirth but seemed to stifle it more successfully, had the resolution to excuse himself before he left the room to join me in my rush of hysteria.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"She thinks she can elude the Dark forces!"  
  
Brent's eyes swirled maniacally, a blaze of fury illuminating his face like a lit match.  
  
"She thinks that she can escape us! Well, we have more power than her.... More skill... More sources..... More craft." He smirked.  
  
"We have Pete, don't we?"  
  
Pete gargled a response from the corner of the room, at which he looked frightened, chilled, and as if he had seen way too much in too short a time. His skin was almost a transparent glaze over his bloodless interior. Worse than when he had alerted Fi in the hotel.  
  
"Rita, Paige, have you brought the ceremonial music?"  
  
The girls nodded and ambled over to a rusted, molted steel tabel, much according to an operation table. They set upon it a glorious green boombox ((yay Tabetha, green is the color of grass and seafoam and spinach and STEREOS!!)), and inserted a cassette into it. Brent closed his eyes in expectation of hearing the phantomlike, solemn tones pour out of the speakers.  
  
The radio was defective, however, hence when Paige activated it, it spurted out the lyrics to MC Hammer's "Can't Touch This." Everybody winced and clasped their hands over their ears.  
  
"PETE!!" Brent screamed, "SHUT IT OFF!!!"  
  
Feebly, Pete stretched his hand to the stereo on the table and slapped it off. The vampires eardrums relaxed.  
  
"Anyhoo!" Rita chirped jovially, "let's commence in summoning those immense masses of pure malice so we can get our blood back and turn Pete into a pillar of dust!" She grinned obliviously.  
  
Brent arched an eyebrow. "Um.... Yah. I was going to say that just now. Pete, bring the capsule."  
  
Pete was about to present the young evildoer with the tube of blood, until it registered in his mind that he could still rescue Fi. He was going to be condemned to an excruciatingly insignificant and covered-up death, either way.   
  
He pitched the capsule into the air. Drops of blood flew out of it: glistened all over the walls and the metal plane of the table. The green stereo was stained with it.  
  
"**_IT_** for you, Peter!!" Brent fumed, fangs protruding from his jaw.  
  
"Say goodbye."  
  
And suddenly, in a whirlwind of scarlet smoke and strangled cries, one of the Undead was expelled from existence.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Understanding Tip: Sorry!! I love Pete, but he had to go, to show that the OSSN means business!! And also to show how they're going to successfully grasp their power once again, in spite of Pete's attempt to throw away more of their blood, so that they could not regain strength. BTW, remember to review!! It's right at the bottom of the page. "Submit Your Review." Ah, yay! 


	3. Annie, Scorned

Disclaimer: ditto  
A/n: r/r! This is short. I have to go to bed.  
  
  
Annie frolicked her way into Fi's relatively vacuous bedroom with blatant jolliness. Gabe quirked an eyebrow at her, slightly weirded out by her perkiness.  
  
"Um, so like, who's she?" Gabe sniffed pretentiously.  
  
"She is ANNIE!!" Annie danced around and gave Jack a hug.  
  
"I'm Jack's friend."  
  
Gabe turned to Jack, brows narrowed this time. Jack smiled weakly.  
  
"Hm, well.... Alright then... " Then she glowed. "Hey Annie, did you ever buy Jack an Angel that fabricated a virtual shield around him so that evil encounters would never offend him in any way?"  
  
Annie shook her head dumbly.  
  
"Well, I did." She sniggered.  
  
"Well -- Well -- I got him a WATCH!!" Annie stammered. She had never been challenged before. Well, actually, she had been, many times in fact, but not quite in the same context.  
  
"Oh, gee, how original. Does it protect him in any way?"  
  
"Uh, no..... But it made us invisible, and Angels don't," Annie taunted.  
  
"It held us captive in a virtual prison of time," Jack cleared up indifferently. "Now please, Gabe, let me take you on that tour of the town I promised."  
  
"Can I come?" Annie whimpered. Gabe looked at her, snarling, and made a clucking noise.  
  
"Maybe in your time space," she muttered sardonically, smirking. Annie harumphed and trudged away.  
  
I'll just talk to the people who appreciate me," she thought grudgingly. Thus she took up Fi's laptop and began to leaf through the web.  
  
" VIRTUAL MUSICIANS' ENCOURAGEMENT SOCIETY "  
  
Music to her ears. 


End file.
